Patricia
by 1-Charmed-Freak-1
Summary: Er komt een tragische dood van Phoebe, en weer zijn de overgebleven CharmedOnes hopeloos.maar dan komt Pipers vader Victor met zijn vriendin, dochter genaamd Patricia, en de 'verassing' dat ze zijn getrouwd...
1. Chapter 1

_**Patricia**_

**_Heey, dit is mijn tweede verhaal, laat me weten wat je er van vind, per review of e-mail. Hopelijk is het verhaal een beetje leuk, geniet ervan!_**

Drie meiden komen binnenstormen.

Snel! Roept er een. Dat was Phoebe.

Ze rennen de trap op. Waarom orben we niet gewoon? Roept een ander, Paige.

Hij vindt ons via onze krachten! Roept de derde. Dat was Piper.

De drie meiden rennen naar de zolder, waar ze achtereen boek gaan staan.

De oudste, Piper, slaat het boek open.

Snel bladert ze erdoorheen.

Snel, Piper! Roept Phoebe, de op één na jongste. Hij komt!

De zolderdeur zwaait met een klap open. Een windvlaag suist langs hun oren.

We hadden hem toch al verslagen? Roept de jongste. Paige knijpt haar ogen dicht.

Ja, nou is hij er duidelijk weer! Roept Phoebe.

Waarschijnlijk heeft een krachtige demon hem weer uit het graf getrokken!

Roept Piper.

Hebbes! Zegt ze.

Dan verandert de windvlaag in een kleine windhoos.

Daaruit verschijnt de sterke demon die Prue heeft gedood.

Shax! Roept Phoebe. Daar is hij!

Snel lees de spreuk op! Roept Paige, terwijl ze moeite doet om haar ogen open te houden.

_Kwade wind die stormt_

_Dat wat zich beneden vormt_

_Je gaat niet langer door_

_De dood zit je op het spoor_

Shax draaide helemaal rond en spatte toen uit elkaar.

Een soort van ring begon bij Shax en ging naar het uiteinde van de zolder als teken dat hij was verslagen. Alweer.

De haren van de drie woeien naar achteren en toen was de wind weg.

Hij is verslagen. Brak Paige met de stilte. Alweer. Ze kijkt naar haar zusters.

Die stonden daar met een hangend hoofd.

Ja, daar waren jullie mij bijna aan kwijtgeraakt. Zegt Paige. Ze kijkt Phoebe aan, al had zij nog steeds een hangend hoofd.

Als jij en Cole me niet hadden gered… zegt ze. Nog bedankt daarvoor.

Ja. Zegt Phoebe zacht. Graag gedaan.

Wat is er? Vraagt Paige aan de twee meiden die er droevig met hangende hoofden bij stonden.

Voordat ze iets konden zeggen verscheen Leo in een werveling van witte lichtjes.

Hebben jullie hem verslagen? Vraagt hij.

Ja. Zegt Piper zacht.

Leo loopt naar haar toe en slaat een arm om haar heen.

Wat is er? Vraagt Paige.

Leo is de eerste die opkijkt. Weet je het nog niet?

Wat moet ik weten? Vraagt Paige verbaasd.

Hebben jullie het haar nooit verteld? Vraagt Leo aan Phoebe en Piper.

Phoebe schut haar hoofd. Het kwam er niet van.

Piper antwoordde niet.

Prue… begon Leo, is gedood door Shax.

Er rolt een traan over Pipers wangen.

Wat? Zegt Paige. Ze slikt haar tranen weg. Echt waar?

Leo kijkt naar beneden en legt zijn hoofd op die van Piper.

Het… het spijt me. Zegt Paige.

Het geeft niet. Zegt Phoebe. Je wist het niet. Ze loopt naar Paige toe.

Ze omhelzen elkaar.

Zo stonden ze daar een tijdje. Piper en Leo, Paige en Phoebe.

Over de wangen van Piper kwamen steeds meer tranen aanrollen, en Phoebe huilde ook.

Ook Paige kon haar tranen niet meer wegslikken. Ze probeerde Phoebe te troosten.

Leo probeerde Piper te troosten. Shax had beter niet kunnen komen.

De volgende ochtend…

Piper stond in de keuken thee te zetten toen Paige binnenliep.

Goedemorgen, Piper. Zegt ze.

Goedemorgen. Antwoordt Piper. Thee? Ze houdt de theekan omhoog.

Ja, lekker. Zegt Paige. Ze loopt naar Piper.

Gaat het weer? Vraagt Paige aan haar. Ze slaat een arm om Piper heen.

Ja, het gaat wel weer. Zegt Piper. We moeten toch weer door met ons leven, nietwaar?

Phoebe en ik zijn al een keer uitgestort.

Jullie zullen altijd verdriet hebben. Zegt Paige. Maar jullie kunnen wel doorgaan met het leven. Zoals jullie dat gedaan hebben, dat is echt heel knap!

Als je verdriet hebt, toch, zo'n beetje elke dag, een demon verslaan.

Phoebe kwam binnenlopen. Goedemorgen. Zegt ze.

Goedemorgen. Zeggen Piper en Paige in koor.

Ik deed er wel langer over om te beseffen dat ik door moest gaan met mijn leven en dat ik me eroverheen moest zetten. Vertelt Paige verder.

Phoebe trok haar wenkbrauwen op.

Wat bedoel je? Vraagt Piper.

Jullie zijn niet de enige die iets niet vertelt hebben. Zegt Paige. Ze haalt haar arm terug. Piper draait om en gaat tegenover haar staan.

Phoebe ging zitten.

Paige pakt en ging ook zitten. Piper deed hetzelfde.

Ik heb mijn ouders verloren, vroeger. Zegt Paige.

Ach, schat. Zegt Piper. Ze legt haar hand op het been van Paige.

Arm kind. Zegt Phoebe. Ze pakt Paiges hand.

Maar ik heb me er al overheen gezet. Zegt Paige. Ik besef nu dat het hun lot was. ik ben doorgegaan met mijn leven.

En kijk waar ik nu terecht ben gekomen! Paige glimlacht.

Je hebt gelijk. Zegt Phoebe. Piper en ik hebben beiden al getreurd, nu zijn we verder gegaan met ons leven.

En dat wil ik graag vieren met wat cafeïne!

Piper en Paige lachen, en Phoebe staat op.

Ze schenkt wat koffie in.

Paige, jij wilde toch thee? Vraagt Piper. Ze staat ook op.

Weet je wat? Zegt Paige. Doe mij ook maar wat cafeïne. Kan ik goed gebruiken.

Okidoki! Zegt Piper. Ze pakt de koffiekan van Phoebe aan en schenkt wat koffie in voor zichzelf en voor Paige.

Phoebe drinkt staand haar kop koffie leeg.

Piper gaat zitten en geeft een kop koffie aan Paige.

Dankjewel. Glimlacht Paige. Ik ben echt blij dat ik zussen heb.

Ik heb nu een familie. Ik bedoel…

Ja, we weten wat je bedoelt. Zegt Piper. Ze drinkt wat koffie en kijkt naar Phoebe.

Wij hebben hetzelfde.

Phoebe kijkt op haar horloge. Oh! Moet gaan! Zegt ze.

Wat ga je doen? Vraagt Piper.

Werken, natuurlijk. Zegt Phoebe. Doei!

Ze rent weg.

Doei! Roept Paige haar na.

Ik zal maar eens gaan omkleden. Zegt Piper. Ik heb om tien uur een afspraak in P3!

En ik heb nog maar een halfuur. Snel drinkt Piper haar kop koffie leeg en zet de mok op het aanrecht.

Ik ben dadelijk ook werken. Zegt Paige.

Oké! Zegt Piper. Ze loopt weg en gaat naar boven.

Paige drinkt haat kop koffie ook leeg en dan gaat ze ook naar boven om zich om te kleden. Ze moet dadelijk naar haar werk.


	2. Demon en deadline

Hoofdstuk 2. Demon en deadline.

Tik, tik tikker tik, tik. Phoebe zat achter de laptop te typen voor haar werk.

Bloep! Ze kreeg een mailtje binnen.

Phoebe opende haar mail. Het was van Elise. Blijkbaar begon ze te dreigen dat Phoebe haar werk moet afmaken voor de deadline die vanmiddag drie uur al is.

Snel ging Phoebe weer aan het werk. Jaja. Mompelde ze.

Ze nam een slok thee uit de mok naast haar op tafel. Toen typte ze weer verder.

Tik, tik, tikker tik, tik, tiktik.

Ze probeerde zo snel mogelijk haar column af te krijgen voor de deadline.

Ze moet nog een aantal brieven, en het is al half één!

Hopelijk haalt ze dat.

Ssssjjjjjj! Een energiebal zoefde langs haar.

Heey! Roept Phoebe. Ze draait zich om en staat op.

Wat moet jij hier, demon? Ik ben aan het werk!

De demon schoot nog een energiebal. Phoebe dook weg. Poef!

De laptop stond in brand.

Neeeeeeee! Roept Phoebe. Mijn column! Ik heb niets opgeslagen!

Grrrr! Ze kijkt verschrikkelijk boos naar de demon. Dankzij jou moet ik alles opnieuw doen! Waaah! Phoebe stormt op de demon af.

Hij gooide een energiebal maar Phoebe ontweek die. Ze tilde haar armen in de lucht en binnen een fractie van seconde, hing ze hoog in de lucht.

Ze trapte de demon tegen zijn bek aan. Hier! Pak aan!

Ze schopte nog eens, en kwam weer op de grond. Toen gaf ze hem een paar klappen met de vuist.

Volg me maar! Zegt Phoebe. Snel rende ze naar de zolder.

Onderweg ontweek ze op het nippertje nog een paar energieballen.

Ze kwam bij Het Boek Der Schaduwen aan.

Snel bladerde ze er wat in. Ha! Gevonden. Zegt Phoebe triomfantelijk.

De demon verscheen op de zolder.

Onder aan de bladzijde stond een waarschuwing. Het was iets van; deze spreuk heeft effecten op diegene die hem uitspreekt. De spreuk loopt anders dan je denkt! Phoebe gaf er niet veel om, en snapte niet wat ermee bedoelt wordt.

Phoebe las de spreuk op.

_Ik heb er genoeg van_

_Ik heb een serieus doel_

_Laat me, als het kan_

_Blijf jij maar weg, dat is wat ik bedoel_

_Demon, laat me met rust_

_Ga naar de hel_

_Ik zal je laten zien wat mijn doel is_

_Ik zeg je nu vaarwel_

Demon loste op in zand. Neeeeee! Riep hij, terwijl jij langzaam oploste.

Toen was het voorbij.

Phoebe rende naar de woonkamer, naar haar laptop. Tot zover een laptop.

Nee! Phoebe viel op haar knieën. Barst!

Phoebe hoorde een deur en een sleutel die in het slot werd gestoken.

Paige kwam vrolijk binnen lopen. Heey, Phoebs! Zegt ze vrolijk.

Ze liep door. Dan staat ze stil. Ze loopt achteruit naar de opening van de woonkamer. Mijn god, Phoebs! Wat is er gebeurd?

Phoebe probeerde te praten. Ik… demon… mijn… gegevens… hakkelde ze.

Demon? Vraagt Paige verbaasd. Is hij verslagen?

Jjjja… maar… laptop…

Wat? Vraagt Paige. Die laptop? Och, we halen een nieuwe joh! Zo voor elkaar.

Phoebe begroef haar gezicht in haar handen toen Paige dat zei.

Wat, Phoebe? Vroeg Paige.

Je snapt het niet, wel dan? Huilde Phoebe.

Ik kreeg zelfs een mailtje van Elise dat ik de deadline moet halen, maar nu zijn al mijn gegevens weg! Al waar ik zo hard voor gewerkt heb… meer tranen sprongen Phoebe in de ogen

Ach, schat… zegt Paige vol medelijden. Zal ik je helpen? Vraagt ze poeslief.

Nee. Zegt Phoebe. Ik doe het wel. Ze stond op. Ik ben boven.

Met haar rug gebogen ging ze naar boven. Fijn! Denkt ze. Heel fijn! Zooi!

Paige keek haar na terwijl Phoebe de trap op strompelde.

Arme Phoebs! Denkt Paige. Kon ik haar maar helpen!

Donk! Piper zette de boodschappen op de bar.

Ze was net boodschappen doen, voor P3. en een deel voor thuis.

Ze had dingen besteld maar die zijn niet aangekomen.

"dertien dagen vertraging." Hadden ze gezegd. Dus moest Piper maar wat dingen zo halen uit de winkel. Als ze dingen besteld, heeft ze die ook nodig.

En dan kan Piper echt geen dagen wachten. De nachtclub heeft tientallen bezoekers per nacht, en heeft volop eten en drinken nodig voor de gasten.

Oef! Piper veegt het zweet van haar voorhoofd met de vaatdoek.

Wat moet ze veel doen voor P3, zeg! En dan zijn er ook nog wekelijks demons in huis. Dus ze kan niet altijd werken. En die demons kwamen meestal op het verkeerde moment. Denkt Piper. Maar ja, ik ga wel weer aan het werk!

Phoebe bekeek de stamboon van de Warren familie. Of ook wel de Halliwell familie.

Ze bekeek vooral het stukje van: Patricia Halliwell and Victor Bennet.

Kinderen: Phoebe, Piper en Prue Halliwell.

En ook: Patricia Halliwell and Sam Wilder. Kinderen: Paige Matthews.

Phoebe zou de deadline nooit halen.

Ze liep naar haar kamer en ging achter haar bureau zitten.

Ze typte de brieven op de computer van Paige. Dat mocht van haar.

Ineens verscheen er op het scherm een soort windhoos waarvan de opening in de computer zat, en de uitgang naar haar leek te komen!

Langzaam werd het groter, totdat Phoebe het niet meer kon tegenhouden, en erin werd gezogen.


	3. Waar is Phoebe?

Hoofdstuk 3. Waar is Phoebe?

Hallo? Is er iemand? Hallooo? Galmde Phoebes stem door de ruimte.

Waar is iedereen?

Phoebe stond in een witte ruimte. Iets verder zag ze zwarte vormpjes. Ze liep er naartoe. Het bleken letters te zijn. Alleen waren die de helft van Phoebes lengte.

Waar ben ik in godsnaam? Zegt Phoebe. Ze keek om zich heen. Aan haar rechterkant zag ze niets dan een witte achtergrond.

Aan haar linkerkant, zag ze haar kamer.

Help! Denkt Phoebe. ik zit in de computer!

…

Piper stak de sleutel in het slot deed de deur open.

Hoi, ik ben thuis! Roept ze. Piper liep naar de keuken en zette de boodschappen neer.

Waar is iedereen? Roept ze.

Hier! Hoorde ze Paige roepen. Paige kwam de trap af lopen.

Ze loopt de keuken in.

Heb jij Phoebe gezien? Vraagt Piper aan Paige.

Ja, die is op haar kamer. Even alles op een rijtje zetten. Zegt Paige.

Waarom? Vraagt Piper terwijl ze een la open doet.

Er was een demon, en die heeft ze verslagen. Maar die heeft de laptop vernield.

En? Vraagt Piper. Ze legt een aantal spullen in de la en trekt de koelkast open om er wat van de boodschappen in te doen.

Daar stonden allerlei gegevens op van haar column enzo. En die had ze niet opgeslagen. Vertelt Paige.

Ach jee. Zegt Piper. Arm kind. Weetje wat? Ik zag wat lekkere koekjes bakken om haar op te peppen! Piper legt de spullen in de koelkast.

Goed idee! Zegt Paige, en ze knikt. Ik zet thee.

Piper gaat meteen aan de slag. Ze pakt de spullen voor koekjes.

Een kwartier later…

Ting! Oké, oké! Piper loopt naar de oven en haalt, met de ovenhandschoenen om haar handen, de gebakken koekjes eruit.

Haah, heet, heet, heet, heet, heet! Snel loopt Piper naar de tafel en zet de plaat met koekjes erop neer.

Oef! Dat was heet zeg. Zegt Piper. Paige kwam de keuken binnenlopen met een dienblad in haar handen. Op het dienblad stond een kop koffie.

Ik dacht dat je thee zou maken. Zegt Piper.

Ja, eigenlijk wel, maar misschien is wat Phoebe nu nodig heeft, wel cafeïne. Zegt Paige.

O, oké. Zegt Piper met half opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

Zijn de koekjes klaar? Vraagt Paige terwijl ze het dienblad op tafel zet.

Jup! Zegt Piper als ze een bord uit de kast haalt en voorzichtig de koekjes erop legt.

Au! Roept ze. Heet!

Paige zette haar handen in haar zij. Nee, echt?

Breng dit nou maar naar Phoebe! Zegt Piper. Ze zet het bord op het dienblad.

Ga mee. Zegt Paige. Het is gezelliger als jij ook mee komt. Dan weet ze dat jij dit gemaakt hebt!

Nou, goed dan. Zegt Piper. Paige pakt het dienblad op en loopt ermee weg.

Piper loopt achter haar aan.

Ze lopen de trap op, naar boven. Ze komen bij Phoebes kamer aan.

Piper klopte op de deur.

Phoebs? Zegt ze. We hebben koekjes voor je. En een kop koffie!

Geen antwoord. Phoebs? Zegt Paige. Misschien zit ze in een dip. Fluistert ze tegen Piper. Nee, ik ken Phoebe. Zegt Piper. Zo erg zal ze het niet vinden.

Ik ken haar. Zegt ze nogmaals.

Naar binnen dan maar? Vraagt Paige.

Nog een keer proberen. Zegt Piper.

Ze klopt op Phoebes deur. Phoebe? Ben je daar? We komen binnen als je niet open doet!

Weer geen antwoord.

Oké, op drie open ik de deur. Zegt Piper. Een, twee, drie! Piper opent de deur.

Binnen was niemand. Niet Phoebe, niemand.

Paige en Piper lopen naar binnen. Waar is Phoebe? Vraagt Paige.

Ik weet het niet. Antwoordt Piper. Zolder? Vraagt ze.

Oké. Zegt Paige. Ze lopen naar de zolder.

Daar was Phoebe ook al niet. Phoebe? Roept Paige. Phoebe, waar ben je?

Kom, kijken of er demonische sporen zijn. Zegt Piper. En die kunnen we waarschijnlijk vinden in haar kamer. Kom op!

Piper en Paige lopen naar Phoebes kamer en zoeken daar naar enkele sporen van demonische ontvoering.

Niks! Zegt Paige. Alleen lijkt het erop dat ze bezig was met werken.

Een zin op haar computer is helemaal niet afgewerkt.

Raar. Zegt Piper. Heel raar.

Laten we vragen of Leo er meer van weet.

Goed idee. Zegt Paige. Leo!

Leo! Roept Piper. Het gaat om Phoebe!

Uit een werveling van witte lichtjes kwam Leo tevoorschijn.

Wat is er? Vraagt hij.

Phoebe is weg. We kunnen haar niet vinden. Zegt Paige.

Ik weet zeker dat ze niet het huis uit is gegaan, anders had ik dat wel gehoord. En ze is niet op zolder, en zoals je ziet ook niet in haar kamer. Vult Piper aan.

Leo sluit zijn ogen en concentreert zich.

Kun je haar voelen? Vraagt Piper nieuwsgierig.

Ja. Zegt Leo als hij zijn ogen open doet. Ze is in deze kamer. De vraag is alleen: Waar?


	4. Help me!

Hoofdstuk 4. Help me!

Phoebe keek om zich heen. Piper en Paige hadden net in haar kamer gestaan. En Paige had naar de computer gekeken. Maar waarom zag ze háár niet? Vraagt Phoebe zich af.

Piper en Paige hadden Leo geroepen. Leo voelde dat ze hier was.

Maar hij wist niet waar. Ze hadden haar moeten zien. Denkt Phoebe.

Verdorie! Ze schopte tegen de letter k aan.

Die schoof een stukje op. Phoebe loopt naar de andere kant van de letter en duwde tegen de letter. Die schoof weer op zijn plaats.

Wat een gedoe! Denkt Phoebe.

Ze loopt naar onderen. He, de brief gaat verder. Zegt Phoebe.

Ze bekijkt de laatste zin.

'Wat een gedoe!' Stond er. Huh? Denkt Phoebe. Dat dacht ik net.

Opeens werd er uit zichzelf een nieuwe zin weg geschreven.

Er stond: "Huh? Dat dacht ik net."

Ik weet het! Zegt Phoebe. De computer schrijft wat ik denk.

Zover als het kan, loopt Phoebe naar haar kamer toe. Of eigenlijk, het beeldscherm.

Ze probeert te lezen wat er staat op de brieven die op haar bureau liggen.

Ze kan het net goed genoeg lezen.

Phoebe denkt na. Dus als ik met mijn gedachten kan schrijven, ben ik zo klaar met de brieven!

Ze denkt hard na. Delete, delete, delete! Denkt ze.

Ze kijkt naar de zinnen.

Heel veel zinnen, over haar gedachten, verdwijnen.

Phoebe ging zitten op de grond, terwijl ze nadacht. Heel veel.

Steeds meer zinnen verschenen.

Joepie! Zegt Phoebe. Zo heb ik mijn column in een mum van tijd af!

Jammer dat haar zusters hier niet meer waren, want dan had Phoebe kunnen denken, zodat er een soort waarschuwing komt te staan.

Dat Phoebe hierin zit opgesloten. Maar daar zal Phoebe wel op wachten!

Ondertussen heeft ze genoeg te doen.

…

Ik begrijp niet waar Phoebe is! Zegt Piper als zij, Paige en Leo op de bank zitten in de huiskamer.

Jullie? Weten jullie waar ze is? Vraagt Piper. Paige schud haar hoofd.

En jij? Vraagt Piper hoopvol aan Leo. Weet jij waar ze is?

Het spijt me. Zegt Leo. Ik zal wel even checken bij de Ouderen. En Leo verdween.

Dat is fijn! Zegt Piper terwijl ze haar handen in de lucht gooide.

Poef! Een bak met een plant erin ontplofte.

Piper! Zegt Paige boos.

Sorry, ik kan mijn gave niet altijd onder controle houden. Antwoordt Piper.

Laten we nog een keer kijken op de zolder. Stelt Paige voor. Misschien komt het door een gebruikte spreuk. Misschien zelfs wel door de spreuk die de demon versloeg.

Goed idee! Zegt Piper. Ze sprong op.

Samen lopen ze naar de zolder.

Toen ze daar waren liep Paige naar Het Boek toe.

Die lag opengeslagen op de bladzijde waar de demon op staat die Phoebe had verslagen.

Dit was zeker de demon. Zegt Paige. Piper loopt naar haar toe en kijkt mee over haar schouder.

Kijk eens onderaan de bladzijde. Zegt Piper.

"De spreuk heeft effecten op diegene die hem uitspreekt. De spreuk loopt anders dan je denkt!" leest Paige voor.

O oh! Dat betekent dus dat Phoebe nou te maken heeft met die effecten. Zegt Paige.

Dit is niet goed. Dit is echt niet goed! Zegt Piper. Waar kan

Ze zijn?

Misschien kunnen we kijken naar de spreuk en eruit afleiden waar Phoebe is. Stelt Paige voor.

Goed idee. Om mee te beginnen: wat is haar doel?

De demon verslaan? Zegt Paige.

Maar nog iets… Piper denkt na. Haar deadline! Zegt Paige. Ze had een deadline was heel boos toen de demon haar laptop kapot maakte.

"_Ik zal je laten zien wat mijn doel is". _Zegt Piper. Maar… waar is ze dan?

Laten we kijken op haar werk! Zegt Paige.

Maar Leo voelde haar in haar kamer! Zegt Piper.

Ja, maar misschien een deel van haar. Als dat een van de effecten is van de spreuk… vertelde Paige.

Oké! Laten we gaan! Zegt Piper. En ze lopen weg.

…

Phoebe zat rustig haar column te typen. Met haar gedachten, tenminste.

Klaar! Roept Phoebe na een aantal minuten.

Ik heb mijn column af! Zegt Phoebe. Nu nog versturen.

Oeps, hoe doe ik dat? Vraagt ze zich af.

Phoebe staat op en loopt omhoog. Wat fijn dat ze omhoog kan lopen.

Phoebe staat nu bij de bovenste balk en drukt met haar handen op "verzenden".

Er klonk een "bliep" en toen was de mail verzonden.

Yes! Roept Phoebe als ze onderaan het scherm naar de tijd kijkt. Deadline gehaald! Het was een uur voor de deadline en Phoebe was blij dat het eindelijk over was. Nu hoefde ze alleen nog maar te wachten op haar zussen, zodat zij een bericht kon typen met haar gedachten, waarin staat dat ze in de computer zit.

Dan zouden haar zussen haar vast en zeker komen helpen.

Phoebe was er heel erg van overtuigd. Ze ging er even bij zitten.

Tut, tut, tuut! Klonk het ineens vanuit de computer.

Wat? Phoebe sprong op. Nee toch?

Er verscheen een waarschuwing op het scherm, en Phoebe loopt naar voren om het te zien.

"Virus!" Stond er.

Nee! Zegt Phoebe. Nee, ik wil niet dat ik voor eeuwig hierin blijf, nee, dat wil ik niet. Neeeeee!


	5. Computerprobleem

Hoofdstuk 5. Computerprobleem.

Neeeeeeee! Phoebe zat in elkaar gedoken op de grond. Tot zover een grond.

Het is voorbij. Denkt ze. Hopelijk.

Langzaam kijkt ze op. De letters waren verdwenen. Alleen bovenaan stond een zin. Die luidde: "er is een virus op uw computer gevonden, 34 van de gegevens gewist. Hebt u een antivirus programma, dan gebruik die zo snel mogelijk!".

Shit! Denkt Phoebe. heb ik dat! Ben ik blij dat ik de mail al heb verstuurd.

Dan verbergt ze haar gezicht weer in haar armen.

…

Zodra Piper en Paige aangekomen zijn bij het werk van Phoebe, lopen ze meteen naar Phoebes kantoor.

Piper doet de deur open. Phoebe?

Ze is er niet. Zegt Paige. Vragen dan maar?

Ze lopen naar het kantoor van Elise en kloppen daar aan.

Binnen! Hoorden ze.

Piper doet de deur open en ze lopen naar binnen.

Is Phoebe hier? Vraagt Piper.

Nee, die zou thuis werken. Zegt Elise. Hoezo?

We kunnen Phoebe niet vinden. Zegt Paige. Piper stoot haar aan.

Wat anders? Sist Paige haar boos toe.

Hoe bedoel je? Vraagt Elise. Ze heeft haar deadline gehaald, en zojuist naar mij toegestuurd. Zegt ze. Alleen kon ze niet komen vanwege een soort 'computerprobleem'. Elise stak bij dat woord met elke hand twee vingers omhoog.

Aha! Zegt Paige langzaam.

Nog iets? Vraagt Elise. Kan ik nog iets doen?

Nee hoor, we komen er wel uit. Zegt Piper, en ze trekt Paige mee naar buiten.

He! Zegt Paige als ze buiten het kantoor staan. Waar was dat nou voor nodig?

Jij zei toch dat Phoebe bezig was met haar column? Vraagt Piper.

Ja, nou? Zegt Paige onbegrijpelijk.

Nou, begon Piper, hoe kan het dan dat Elise die column heeft gekregen?

En Phoebe is al een tijdje weg, en Elise zei dat ze die net heeft gekregen.

Je hebt gelijk! Zegt Paige. Ze denkt na. En wat met dat 'computerprobleem' dan?

Dat gaan we thuis uitvinden! Zegt Piper, en sleurt Paige mee naar de auto.

Als ze eenmaal thuis zijn, rennen ze meteen naar Phoebes kamer.

Phoebe?

…

Phoebe kijkt op. Piper, Paige! Ik ben hier! Roept ze terwijl ze opstaat en wild begint te zwaaien met haar armen.

Denk, Phoebe, denk! Zegt Phoebe tegen zichzelf.

Dan kunnen mijn zussen de boodschap lezen!

Phoebe denkt diep na. Er verschijnt helemaal niets op het scherm.

Nee hè! Zegt Phoebe. Dat virus zeker.

Eens kijken. Denkt ze. Ze loopt omhoog, naar de zin die er stond.

Wat kan ik nou doen? Denkt ze.

…

Phoebe! Roept Piper. Meteen als ze binnen komen lopen ze naar de computer.

Virus. Zegt Paige. Maar die maakt toch geen column af die ze naar Elise sturen?

Tuurlijk niet! Zegt Piper. doe niet zo belachelijk! Phoebs moet daarin zitten!

Ze kijken goed op het scherm en zoeken naar Phoebe.

…

Hè! Kom op, hier ben ik! Phoebe staat te zwaaien met haar armen.

Ze kunnen me echt niet zien. Realiseerde Phoebe zich.

Wacht! Zegt ze. Ik heb een idee! Ze gaat meteen aan de slag.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**heey, vertel me wat jullie van mijn verhaal vinden, en hebben jullie nog enkele ideeën?**

**Ze zijn welkom! Bye, bye.**


	6. Letterspelletje

Hoofdstuk 6. Letterspelletje.

Phoebe was aan het sjouwen met letters.

Ze sleepte de letters naar het midden, waar ze er een berichtje van maakte.

Er waren niet veel letters, dus ze moest het hier maar mee doen.

…

Piper en Paige waren Phoebes kamer aan het doorzoeken.

Paige wierp een blik op het scherm van de computer.

Pi…Piper! Zegt ze, en tikt Piper aan.

Wat? Vraagt Piper. Ze kijkt op. Iets ontdekt?

De letters op het scherm bewegen! Zegt Paige, Piper nog steeds aantikkend.

Piper kijkt naar het scherm en pakt Paiges hand. Die haalt ze van haar af.

Ze staan op en lopen naar de computer.

De letter 'H' ging in stapjes naar onderen.

…

Kom op! Zegt Phoebe, terwijl ze leunt op een van de letters om het zweet van haar voorhoofd te vegen. Ze staat weer op en geeft de letters een schop van boven, zodat de letter een stap naar onderen doet.

Dit is vermoeiend! Zegt Phoebe. Echt zo vermoeiend! Phoebe zet door.

Bijna klaar. Sprak ze zichzelf in. Al moest ze nog minstens een aantal letters.

…

Even later stond er: 'Help me!'.

Phoebe? Vraagt Piper.

Dat moet wel! Zegt Paige. Zou Phoebe ons kunnen horen?

'Ja'. Verscheen er.

Phoebe, ben jij dat? Vraagt Paige.

Het woord 'ja' ging een regel naar onderen.

Ja dus. Zegt Piper. Phoebe, we proberen je er zo snel mogelijk uit te halen, oké?

Het woord 'ja' ging weer een regel naar onderen.

…

Oef! Dit is zo vermoeiend! Zegt Phoebe.

Hoe kan ik, zonder dit, contact met ze maken?

Mmm. Phoebe dacht diep na. Wacht! Ik heb het! Het kan best lukken!

Phoebe moest dit maal driekeer zohard werken, maar toch probeerde ze het.

En ze begon weer met letters slepen.

…

Ik heb een idee om haar die moeite te besparen. Zegt Paige.

Welke moeite? Vraagt Piper verbaast.

Om de letters te verschuiven, natuurlijk. Zegt Paige. Piper kijkt haar verbaasd aan. Wat bedoel je nou weer? Vraagt ze. Hoe weet je dat nou.

Ja, dat zie je toch ook wel? Zegt Paige. Die letters verschuiven zo langzaam, dat Phoebe ze vast moet verschuiven, alleen zien wij haar gewoon niet.

Maar hoe kunnen we haar daar dan mee helpen? Vraagt Piper aan haar.

Kijk maar! Zegt Paige. Ze ging op de bureaustoel zitten.

Een van de letters ging omlaag vanuit het zinnetje.

Paige pakte de computermuis vast en verschoof hem naar de letter. Daar klikte ze en deed 'enter'.

Paige deed net zolang enter totdat de letter aansloot bij het zinnetje.

Toen keek ze naar Piper.

Piper leunde op de stoel. Slim van je! Zegt ze.

…

Hé, dankjewel Paige! Roept Phoebe. Niet dat Paige haar kan horen. Ze kan haar nog niet eens zien!

Phoebe schuift nog een letter uit het zinnetje. Paige deed de rest. Dit schiet al aardig op! Denkt Phoebe. Een stuk sneller.

…

Paige hielp Phoebe om de letters te verplaatsen.

Dit zal ze zeker wel waarderen. Zegt Piper.

Even later kwam er iets te staan. Er stond: 'Typ veel letters en cijfers'.

Paige typte het hele bord een paar keer bovenaan de bladzijde.

Toen ging Phoebe weer aan het werk, en hielp Paige haar.

Daarna kwam er een lange zin te staan: 'hou de muis stil, tel 10 sec hardop, en klik mt de rchtmuisknop e kis buroblad 8ergrond en zet dan t geluid an.'

Er verscheen nog iets onder: 'dan spreek spruk uit om zuz te horen!'

Piper en Paige, vooral Piper, moesten even kijken om te snappen wat er staat.

Spreuk, huh… begon Piper.

Kom op, Piper! Anders krijgen we Phoebe hier nooit uit! Zegt Paige.

Oké. Zegt Piper. Laten we het maar doen, dan!

Paige hield de muis stil. Piper begon hardop te tellen.

Een, twee, drie, vier…

…

Phoebe rende naar de muis. Het pijltje dat stilstond.

Ze had een briljant idee.

Ze hoorde Piper tellen; zeven, acht…

Nu stond Phoebe vlak achter de muis.

Negen, tien!

…

Paige klikte op de rechtermuisknop, en kiest bureaubladachtergrond.

Piper bukt zich en kijkt onder het bureau.

Ze steekt haar arm uit en doet het geluid aan.

Paige dacht na.

Ik weet een spreuk. Paige vertelt de spreuk aan Piper en dan zeggen ze hem samen op;

_Onze zus is weggedwaalt_

_We willen haar graag horen_

_Misschien is ze wel verdwaald_

_Maar ze is nog niet verloren_

Rare spreuk, Paige. Maar ik hoop dat hij werkt. Zegt Piper.

Ze sluit het document af.

Waarom doe je dat? Vraagt Paige. Phoebe is daar.

Je moest toch iets op het bureaublad zetten? Vraagt Piper. Misschien was Phoebe dat wel.

Aha! Zegt Paige. Slim van je!

Ze kijken naar het bureaublad achtergrond.

Oh, mijn god! Zeggen ze allebei.


	7. oh, mijn god!

Hoofdstuk 7. Oh, mijn god!

Oh, mijn god! Zeggen ze allebei.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe, ben jij dat? Vraagt Piper.

Piper en Paige staren Phoebe met open monden, en grote ogen aan.

Phoebe staat als het bureaubladachtergrond, maar dan minstens tien keer zo groot, zodat het hele bureaublad wordt gevuld met Phoebe.

Jep! Zegt Phoebe triomfantelijk. Kunnen jullie me horen? Vraagt ze.

Zeker wel. Zegt Paige, met nog steeds open mond en grote ogen. Net als Piper.

Kom op, jongens! Wat nou? Zegt Phoebe. Zo erg is dit niet! Toch?

Uhum. Zegt Paige. Je staat er raar op, als bureaubladachtergrond! Haha!

De open monden verdwenen, en de grote ogen ook.

Nou? Zegt Phoebe terwijl ze haar handen in de lucht zwaait. Wat is het plan?

Het was alweer een uurtje later, toen Phoebe had uitgelegd hoe ze er terecht kwam, en Piper en Paige hadden verteld wat zij ondertussen gedaan hadden.

Phoebe had ook uitgelegd dat ze zelf haar column kon afmaken, maar dat er daarna ineens een virus was gekomen, zodat zij niet meer met haar gedachten kon schrijven.

Sodeju! Had Paige gezegd, toen Phoebe klaar was met haar verhaal.

Nu hadden ze allemaal hun verhaal verteld.

Wat gaan we nu doen? Vraagt Piper. Je kunt er niet in blijven.

Misschien wel. Zegt Paige grinnikend. Geen lastige gezeur meer… klinkt goed!

En als we willen praten, kunnen we hierheen gaan…

Heel leuk, Paige. Ze moet trouwens ook eten en drinken hebben, niet? Zegt Piper.

Dan scannen we wat eten. Zegt Paige nog steeds grinnikend. Zus in computer, eten in computer… waarom niet?

Paige… zegt Piper, doe niet zo flauw.

Nou! Zegt Phoebe. Ze slaat haar armen over elkaar.

Maar hoe krijgen we je hieruit? Vraagt Piper aan Phoebe.

Misschien staat er iets in He Boek Der Schaduwen. Zegt Phoebe.

Goed idee! Zegt Paige. Ze houdt haar handen open voor zich.

Boek Der Schaduwen! Zegt ze hardop.

In witte orbs verscheen Het Boek Der Schaduwen in haar armen.

Wat? Zegt ze als Phoebe en Piper haar aankijken. We hebben het nodig voor magische redenen.

Mmm… zegt Piper. Ze leek er niet helemaal tevreden mee.

Paige sloeg Het Boek open en bladerde er wat doorheen.

Ik heb hier wel de spreuk die Phoebe gebruikt heeft. Zegt Paige tegen Piper.

Misschien staat er een oplossing bij.

Paige kijkt een bladzijde verder. Daar staat weer iets heel anders.

Kijk Het Boek maar door. Zegt Phoebe. Dat is het makkelijkst.

Paige keek Het Boek helemaal door.

Niets! Zegt ze tenslotte. Ze slaat Het Boek dicht.

Staat er niets over in Het Boek Der Schaduwen? Vraagt Piper.

Ze slaat haar armen over elkaar. Leo! Roept ze.

Leo verscheen in Phoebes kamer. Ja? Zegt hij.

Goed en slecht nieuws. Zegt Paige.

Het goede is dat we Phoebe hebben gevonden, en het slechte is dat we haar moeten bevrijden, maar we weten alleen hoe. Vertelt Paige.

Leo kijkt op het scherm. Wow! Zegt hij. Hoi Phoebe!

Phoebe zwaaide. Hai! Hihi. Grinnikte Phoebe.

Ik ga wel even surfen terwijl jullie aan het denken zijn om me hieruit te halen. Zegt Phoebe. Ze springt in de snelkoppeling van Internet.

Nou ja. Zegt Piper verontwaardigt. Leo, weet jij hoe we haar eruit kunnen krijgen? Vraagt ze hoopvol. Ik heb niet graag een bureaubladachtergrond als zus. Paige grinnikt.

Tja, ik zal wel even checken bij de Wijzen. Zegt Leo. Ik weet het niet hoor!

Toen orbte Leo weg.

Dat is fijn. Zegt Piper. Leo weet het niet, en blijkbaar vindt mijn zus het wel fijn om daar te blijven.

Arme schat! Zegt Paige, en slaat een arm om Pipers schouders.

Piper legt haar hoofd op Paiges schouders. Paige legt haar hoofd op die van Piper.

Ik hoop dat we een manier vinden om haar eruit te krijgen. Zegt Piper.

Ik ook. Zegt Paige. We vinden wel iets.

We vinden wel iets.


End file.
